


Sexy and I know with my Father's Swagger

by OliviaMarie



Series: Game of Thrones Hilarity [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Parody, Sexy and I know it, Song fic, swagger jagger, type thing anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie





	Sexy and I know with my Father's Swagger

"When I walk on by girls be looking like they be fly." Prince Joffrey stride down the tables of girls confidently with his fathers swag.

"Swagger jagger! You should get some if your own!" Arya shouted at him angrily. Her wolf yapping in agreeable along with the other wolf cubs.

"Picture the beat, walking down the street with by new lefree!" Joffrey puffed up the fur cloak around his neck.

"You can't stop looking at me! Strum at me! Be what I be! So get up out my way! Get on the floor!" Arya screamed running past the prince and knocking him over. The direwolves trampling over him in excitement and leaving slobber in their wake.

"My mother will her about this!" Joffrey yelled, rubbing at the teas that threatened to fall.

"Not your father?" Robb asked as he walked passed Joffrey to put his youngest sister to bed.


End file.
